Paul Arcadia Gekko I
Paul Arcadia Gekko I is the last descendant of the Arcadia Empire and counterpart of Paul Gekko. He is the current 10,999th to rule the Arcadia Kingdom due to his encounter with the ancient pirates of the sky. Appearance Paul Arcadia Gekko I's appearance is loosely based on Yamatonokami Yasusada. He wears the asagi-iro haori and hakama over a kimono, with a white cord called a tasuki crossed over the chest and tied in the back. The haori sleeves were trimmed with "white mountain stripes", resulting in a very distinctive uniform, quite unlike the usual browns, blacks, and greys found in warrior clothing, black socks and black and blue geta sandals. Background Paul Arcadia Gekko I backstory involves his bloodline and heritage of inheriting the Arcadian Throne. Here are the chapters of how it began and ended. Beginning= Many years ago before Paul Arcadia Gekko I was born, Dens is a very different world. In the Victorian Era, Lignting Strike unite the terras and rid Atmos of evil. He was the leader of the Atmos Alliance, a massive Sky Knight army united for a battle against Cyclonia. While both the Storm Hawks and the Rex Guardians approached the fortress, he was suddenly betrayed by his co-pilot, by pulling out his energy blade and pushed him into the Wastelands to his death. Lightning Strike may have had many loyal followers and friends, but because he was too nice, he couldn't realize the traitor in favor of the Cyclonians. Cyclonis is born from a long line of evil emperors and became monarch at an early age because of a tragic incident with her father. Once leadership of Cyclonia was passed to the young Cyclonis, she decided that the best way to expand her empire was by force. When the Cyclonia Empire's regime is given to the Arcadia Tribe, Master Cyclonis is moving her grandmother's throne and working on her Storm Engine. Multi eons have passed, the Arcadia tribe was overseeing the Humans and Hylians working together in harmony until they stumbled upon Fina and Ramierez of the Silver Civilization. The technological prowess of the Silver Moon is incredible. This leads to the Arcadia tribe offering themselves of aiding them on learning about the secrets technology but the Silver Civilization in return agreed. Together, they have created the Gigas Zelos out of dark magic and technology which Tabuu the great leader of the Sith Tribe of Dens is completely aware of the newfound source. Tabuu, who effortlessly taken advantage of the technology of the Silver Civilization had contacted the leader of the Arcadia tribe telepathically, to take his technology in exchange for almost unlimited power. The leader agreed to the offer and let Tabuu's technology into the Silver Civilization in exchange of aiding Tabuu of obtaining the goddess, Hylia the guardian of the Triforce and the Great Force. With Hylia captured, to insure Tabuu's total tranquility, the Arcadia Tribe has to obtain the Triforce by letting the R.O.Bs force the Ancient Robots, the Gorons, the Kikwis, the Mogmas, and the Parella into slavery which gives them a law: Serve and live or die in the might of the Rain of Destruction. Like a blight visible to the naked eye, the Arcadia Tribe was established as the "' Unstoppable Arcadia Empire'" led by the Silver Tribe and the leader dubbed as Emperor Sparrigan Arcadia. |-|Chapter 1= After the construction of the Arcadia Empire, Emperor Sparrigan Arcadia declares the bid for global conquest is beginning which interested in the favor of Queen Shroob of the Shroob Empire who requests to join forces with him, which he does. Both Queen Shroob and Emperor Sparrigan Arcadia inspiring to use their combined technology to wage war all across Atmos. With the Arcadia Empire and the Shroob Empire unleashing their armies in the sky, every Sky Knight squadron in Atmos joining forces to fight the enemy, only to fail miserably when the Dark Ace uses its power against them in a single blast against the entire Sky Knight fleet. |-|Chapter 2= With the Atmos in the Arcadian Empire's grasp, the Arcadian People was only opposed by the Senju Clan who learned that the technology was corrupting the entire kingdom. Because of greed and lust for power and the sins committed by Emperor Sparrigan Arcadia, he entrusts his kingdom to his son; Arcadia Murakumo. For several decades, Arcadia Murakumo forms an alliance with the Uchiha tribe to stop the rampaging shinobi led by Hashirama Senju and the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Because of the people of Monoha crying and praying to the God of Fire for help, the Arcadian Empire starts to invade the mortal realm to stop the genocide of Monoha by evacuating the people and taking them to their civilization above the skies. Monoha people were praised by the "miracle". However, when the Queen Shroob asked about inheriting Arcadia Murakumo's legacy, this leads to Arcadia Murakumo accepting of terms of legacy. But that legacy can only found in the much more darker disaster. Only the "Hero of Dark Angels" the master of the Ryuseken no Tsurugi could stop the "darker catastrophe". When the world needed him most, he vanished. |-|Chapter 3= After the death of Arcadia Murakumo, his son, Arcadia Kusanagi takes the throne of the Arcadia Empire. Under his command, he has to excavate the ruins of the forgotten ancient past that contains the most powerful relic: the Kraken. When they found it, Arcadia uses it to unleash it's power on the enemies that are invading the small town. The crew of the Kraken fired unleashed it's terrifying power, petrifying the enemies in the process thanks to the help of Medusa—however, Palutena interrupts and confronts Arcadia Murakumo, causing conflict between the Palutena and the Arcadia Empire. The Arcadia Empire ended the conflict with Arcadia Murakumo unleashing the power of the Great Force to imprison Palutena into her temple. The Arcadia Empire was victorious. Arcadia Murakumo's wife: Hylia Murakumo gave birth to a daughter: Princess Tara Markov Arcadia. Arcadia Murakumo wants to protect, including all his loved ones and consequently dies in an unknown disease, allowing her to inherit the ability to manipulate multiple types of materials. |-|Chapter 4= With the death of the Emperor's son, Tara was chosen to be Queen of the Arcadia Empire. As the Arcadian Queen, she launched an invasion on the Yafutoma and makes sure that the seal in Palutena's temple would never be broken. When the R.O.B.s, and up until now they have existed without ever having interacted with those living on the landmass below. All the R.O.B.s are arranged in a simply structured hierarchy: lesser R.O.B.s serving one ruling R.O.B. known as the Master Robot with complete loyalty. They have all lived in peace... until now. By Tabuu's will the R.O.B.s aided on the construction efforts of building the Super Gunships aided by Queen Tara's armada of ships and soldiers. These colossal airships can shoot blasts that fully emulate the effects of a explosion similar to a nuclear weapon after the construction of the colossal airships was complete ahead of schedule. When Tabuu learned the Arcadia's technology of unleashing a nuclear weapon, instead Tabuu does not intend to let her destroy it but used it to unleash the "Arcadian Genocide" which devastates her neighboring invaders. Fearing the worst, the Master Robot witnessing the devastation of the people down in the surface, exhibits an increasing degree of sorrow over the sacrifices of the hylian and human tribes respectively that occur whenever they R.O.B. brethren was controlling the deadly weapons of mass destruction. |-|Chapter 5= After the Yafutoma Wars, Tara passed the throne to her son Arcadia Renato. Tara's resentment of committing genocide was unparalleled, Tara's son was only a child and only he could think about is to make up for the Arcadia's aggression and confess for what they had done. This leads to the establishment of peace within the kingdom. |-|Chapter 6= 10 years have passed, Arcadia Renato stumbles upon a a strange creature. Arcadia Renato had accidentally created the bond between creatures, Hylians and Humans stop the her mother's commitment of using ancient weapons. This concepts a name of the creatures, Pokemon. When the Hylians sees a large formation of a gigantic, red-armored Pokémon army, mixed with human foot soldiers and gigantic, green-armored army, with equally powerful Pokémon of different species charging to the Tree of Beginning, This leads to Arcadia Renato being equipped with the Hylian army and powerful Pokémon and it's creator, Arceus. When Renato learned that the Jewel of Life is stolen by humans through the information given by Arceus, Renato agreed to aid Arceus take back the Jewel by using the fleet of massive warships, Hylians and Pokémon. As Lucario is comprehending the danger of the event, three Houndoom from the red army arrive at the scene, which Lucario evades and leaps away. He heads to a crystal formation on the ground, touching it and then speaks through the crystal to his master, Sir Aaron, an Aura Guardian, who is at Cameran Palace. Aaron stands upon a balcony with Queen Rin that overlooks the entire land, and he hears Lucario's voice coming from another crystal formation on the balcony. It seems the palace is in imminent danger of being overrun; peace cannot be brought to the three warring sides. The three Houndoom find Lucario and proceed to attack him. After being cornered, he is left no choice and fights back. Using his Aura to sense his surroundings (due to getting dirt in its eyes), he manages to defeat his pursuers. Rin observes from afar that the Tree of Beginning is suffering from the conflict. The three armies clash in the middle of the valley. Outside of the tree, Pidgeot flies away alone. With this, Ho-Oh returns to the Tree of the Beginning, revealing itself to be Mew. Pidgeot approaches Rin with the scepter in its beak, which she takes. Suddenly, Rin witnesses the sight of the tree starting to glow green, and soon every crystal formation throughout the land emits a beam of green light. As the light spreads further out, the armies stop their battle. |-|Chapter 7= After long years of peace, the Arcadia Empire, witnessed the decline of the Silver Civilization. When the leader of the Silver Civilization tells King Renato to unleash the Rain of Destruction because of the revolts made by multiple races of any sapient beings which he agreed to use it to subjugate the Arcadia Empire's treasured slaves. When King Renato realized what he had done, Renato uses the Chaos Emeralds to seal the weapons of massive destruction to prevent anyone from using it. The Arcadia Empire uses moon stones as a concept of the currency to make up for what he had done. |-|Chapter 8= With the sealing of the weapons of massive destruction complete, Renato has to entrust the throne to his son; Renato Shimiza and tasked the empire's guardian, Rhaknam to protect the kingdom. When the Arcadia Empire is at decline, Renato Shimiza decides to pass the throne to Enrique Teodora to prevent decline. However, Enrique's mother, Empress Teodora knows that he is to young to inherit the Arcadian throne and instead the Valua Empire had become the Arcadia Empire's successor. |-|Chapter 9= Many years have passed, Valua is facing an impending energy crisis due to a severe lack of new moonstone reserves, a fact largely ignored by the self-centered upper class Valuans, who continue their shallow, mass consumption ways. Valua's massive military force did not help matters, as maintaining military power is extremely draining on any country's resources. From this, it can be inferred that, after Enrique's father died and Teodora had to take the throne, she caved under the pressure of being a ruler and adopted militaristic policies as the solution to Valua's problems. She listens with interest to Lord Galcian's report on the Moon Crystals and orders him to find them for her, believing that these super weapons will allow her to rule the world without having to spend additional resources on the military. |-|Chapter 10= After the Valua Empire had taken the throne in the center of the Arcadia Region, Paul Arcadia Gekko I was born to be successor Arcadia Kingdom, during the interim, Ramirez lost contact with his superiors and became part of the Valuan military, becoming the aide of first Lord Admiral Mendosa and then his successor, Galcian. When Belleza was orphaned at a young age when her father was killed in the Valua-Nasr War, Paul Arcadia Gekko I was assisted by his trusted butler during his travels. He oversees the Great Grand Civil War and the establishment of the new empire and this where his adventure truly begins. |-|Chapter 11= On his adventure, superstitions, myths and legends are alive and powerful. With dreams of vast fortunes and fame, adventurers seek the legendary Power Stones - magical stones said to be able to make any wish come true. Believers from all over the world set out to search for this treasure, and are forced to fight against one another in their pursuit. Family *Dr. Paul Gekko- Original Incarnation *Demigod Paul Gekko- Original Incarnation *Tara Markov- Ancestor Trivia *Paul Arcadia Gekko I was inspired by Yamatonokami Yasusada from Touken Ranbu Hanamaru. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon